familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942)
Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) was a school teacher in Jersey City, New Jersey who died after being hospitalized for depression. (b. June 30, 1894; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA)- d. November 10, 1942, 4:20 pm; Hudson County Hospital, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Name *Katherine Mary Norton *Catherine Norton *Kitty Norton *Kitty Langan Parents *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) *Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) Birth Katherine was born on June 30, 1894. She was one of five children, out of which only three lived to adulthood. Siblings *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) who worked for the railroad and married Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) and after she died he married her half-sister Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) who married Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) who died as an infant *Mary Norton (1898) who died as an infant Education She had four years of teacher's college. Jersey City, New Jersey In the year 1900 she was living at 101 Bright Street in Jersey City and by 1910 the family had moved to 31 Germania Avenue. During World War I the name of Germania Avenue was changed to Liberty Avenue. Marriage On July 28, 1930 she married James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975). James was an Army sergeant during World War I and a newspaper pressman after the war. Children They had three children: James Patrick Langan II (1931- ), John Bernard Langan I (1934- ) and Kathryn Anne Langan (1937- ) who married Donald Joseph Smith (1935-2001). Teacher Katherine was put through teacher's college by her bother, Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968). He became the man of the house at age 14 when his father died. Tom went to work for the railroad and became the source of income for the household. Katherine became a school teacher in the Jersey City public school system, as were her two sister-in-laws, Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) aka Eenie Maher, and Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) aka May Burke. Roman Catholic She was a member of the Catholic Daughters of the Americas and the Holy Rosary Society of her church. Her mother forbade her from attending the wedding of her nephew, Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) on October 03, 1942 because Tom was marrying a Protestant, but, she watched the wedding from outside the church. She wrote Tom a letter telling him she saw the ceremony from outside the church. Death She died just five weeks later, on November 10, 1942. Her death is a bit of a mystery, Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ), her nephew, says that she died while they were trying to clear her sinuses with a hot needle. Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ) remembers talk in the family that she had become very depressed. Her death certificate says that she died from "exhaustion from psychosis with decubitis of ... extremities". Unless her medical records are recovered, the circumstances of her death will remain a mystery. She may have been tied down and died from a bedsore. Burial She was buried at Holy Name Cemetery in Jersey City: *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Mary Norton (1898) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) husband of Sarah Carr *John Norton (1861-1905) brother of Patrick Norton *Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) wife of Patrick Norton *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) wife of James Joseph Norton Memories of Katherine Norton *Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933) wrote on August 1, 2012: "Our family was living in the West Bronx at 2850 Sedgewick Avenue when my mother got the call that Kitty Norton Langan died. My mother was a very stoic individual and not prone to showing emotion of any kind. It was then, and only then, that I remember my mother weeping. Kitty was obviously my mom's favorite cousin. From what I could gather my mother thought that Kitty one of the nicest, kindest and most beautiful person she had ever met." External link *Katherine Mary Norton at Findagrave Image:Census 1895 Carr Norton.jpg|1895 New Jersey Census File:Norton-Patrick 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey census File:1940 census Carr Norton Langan.jpg|1940 US census living in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Norton-Katherine deathcertificate.gif|1942 death certificate Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles